Butterfly Kisses
by nina90
Summary: Sara, Grissom, and the rest of the CSI team, race against time to stop a murdererrapist, before he claims one of their own. Post Butterflied Yes, I know it's kinda late. GSR WIP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Butterfly Kisses

Author: Nina90

Rating: T

Classification: Grissom/Sara Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Yes, it does make me cry at night.

Spoilers: Butterflied

Summary: Sara, Grissom, and the rest of the CSI team, race against time to stop a murderer/rapist, before he claims one of their own. Post Butterflied (Yes, I know it's kinda late.) GSR

Status: in production...lol

Chapter: 1

"It's sad, isn't it doc?" Gil Grissom asked Dr. Vincent Lurie, as he walked to the door of the interrogation room. "Guys like us. Couple of middle-aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives." Gil leaned back in his chair, his eyes focused on the case file of Debbie Marlin that sat on the steel table in front of him. "The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves." Lurie stopped as he reached the door and turned to Gil. "We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years, we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of the sudden...we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up."

Gil's eyes became unfocused as he saw flashes of Debbie Marlin's last moments of her life, before Lurie murdered her. "Somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her...but we have a big decision to make right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for to have her. I couldn't," Gil paused, as he looked up to Lurie, his eyes unfocused, and regret written all over his face."...But you did. You risked it all...and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she?" Gil paused, letting his hand sit on the case file, and waited as if expecting an answer. "But then she took it all away and gave it to somebody else and you were lost. So you took her like. You killed both of them. And know you have nothing." Dr. Lurie nodded, hand still on the door handle, and then said,

"I'm still here." Gil tilted his head, and challenged back,

"Are you?" Dr. Lurie opened the door and walked out, followed by his lawyer. Gil lowered his head, in an ashamed manner. Jim Brass left silently, knowing his long time friend needed some time alone. Gil barely noticed his friend's absence, only the silence that left him to his thoughts. He looked from the floor to the folder of Debbie Marlin.

Sara Sidle clenched her teeth as she silently stared at Gil. She was standing on the other side of the two-way mirror looking into the interrogation room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'Did he _really _just say that?' She wondered, as she stared at the man. The man pulled her into his life, pushed her out, pulled her in, and was currently pushing her out again. The man who now did almost _anything_ to avoid her. The man who had just admitted that he had wanted to spend his life with her. The man who just said he couldn't risk his job for her.

He had said she was beautiful, she had gotten butterflies in her stomach then, but it quickly turned to nausea when he said she wasn't worth the risk. So that's why he pushed her away, his job was more important than her? Or just more important than any other aspect in his life? Sara turned her head, unable to look at the man who showed so much regret.

She knew she shouldn't even have been there, she was supposed to be at home, at least pretending to get some sleep before her next shift. Sara didn't know what drawn her from her apartment to see Gil interview Lurie, it was either the fact she hadn't seen him in days, or she needed to know what was so important about this case. Yes, she had seen Debbie Marlin's body and she had seen some resemblance between them. But is that what made it so important?

'Probably not.' She told herself, trying to remember the last time they had said more than one word to each other that wasn't about the case. Sara physically shook her head, and looked down at her copy of the case file. She sighed angrily, not knowing if it was her anger towards herself for allowing herself to come see the interview, or the fact that Gil had said all that about himself to a complete stranger when she could barley get a full sentence from him.

"I didn't know you were here." Jim's voice said loudly, making her jump in surprise. "I don't think that Gil knows you're here either." Sara's dark brown eyes met Jim's.

"Yeah..." She said, quickly averting her eyes. "And I would really appreciate it if he didn't find out." Jim nodded, and walked so he was standing next to her, looking in on Gil.

"You should go home and get some rest. You look beat." Jim said, not taking his eyes off Gil. Sara nodded a fake smile on her lips. She lowered her head, worried that Jim would tell Gil that she was there.

"What a way to tell me that I need beauty sleep." Jim looked over to her and noticed her saddened expression.

"You're secret is safe with me." The corner of Sara's mouth lifted involuntary.

"Thanks." She said truthfully.

"No problem. But you better leave soon; it'll be harder to cover for you if he sees you here." Sara nodded, looking towards the interrogation room to be met by Gil's piercing blue eyes. She froze and her breathing stopped. Sara was surprised how vulnerable he looked. He looked so sad and so pitiful, Sara felt as if she was intruding on him by just looking into his eyes. She had to mentally remind herself that he couldn't see her. Sara felt a wave of sadness consume her, Gil looked so hopeless and it worried her.

"Sara?" Jim's voice asked. Sara nodded, and finally broke the eye contact.

"Bye." She said simply, then walked passed him to the hall.

The police station was pretty crowded; she absentmindedly found her way to the parking lot, bumping into a few people on the way. Her skin tingled as the bitter cold air reached her face, reminding her that it was January. She saw her breath as she made her way to her dark SUV, and pulled her long black coat tighter around her.

Inside her car she rested her head back against the headrest. She was physically and emotionally tired. Sara knew she couldn't handle this from Gil again, not again. She just wished he would understand that. She had told herself that she wouldn't cry anymore, no, she had promised herself that.

Sara wondered if Gil even knew what he did to her. Why did he make her feel like she was constantly waiting in line for a huge rollercoaster. When he constantly flirted with her, she felt so lightheaded. He made her feel so important. But when he ignored her, her heart broke and she felt so useless. Why did he affect her so much? Why couldn't she be like any other girl who was turned down? Why couldn't she just accept that he was not interested in her, and move on?

Sara took a deep breath, and then started the engine after deciding it was time to go. She drove back to her house with her head filled with questions. She was surprised when she realized she was already home. She walked in her small apartment and went straight for her bedroom, not bothering to change out of her clothes, and lied down, welcoming sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Gil exited the interrogation room almost twenty minutes later. He knew that he wouldn't get Lurie arrested for murdering Debbie Marlin and her boyfriend, but he was still very upset by it. He knew that they didn't have enough evidence, the lone hair, broken bracelet, and the fact that Lurie was left handed wasn't enough to even hold him behind bars for a while.

Gil sighed angrily, rubbing his hand over his beard in a restless manner. He was just about to exit the police station when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Hey, you going home to get some sleep?" Jim said, walking next to his friend.

"What?" Gil asked, not really paying attention to his friend. Jim sighed and stopped walking.

"I'll see you later." He said. Gil automatically replied,

"Bye, Jim." Gil walked to his car, barely noticing the bitter coldness of the air that surrounded him. He quickly turned on his engine and started driving back to his townhouse, while he remembered every word he had said to Lurie.

He had compared himself to Lurie, and they weren't that different from each other, were they? Well, except the fact that Lurie was a murderer. Otherwise they were alike, they both were high up in their careers that had happened by a lot of obsessing in that department, both were middle aged, and both are fascinated by a much younger employee-wait, were fascinated..._were_. But Lurie had done something about that, he had actually taken a risk, he had gone after something he had wanted. Gil knew he had wanted a relationship with a woman. But none of them seemed to work out.

When he took Terri Miller out, and it ended shortly after, because he found his work more interesting than her. He had also had a relationship with Lady Heather, but once again, work had ruined that one too, when she had become a murder suspect in an investigation.

Then there was Sara.

Sara. God, she was perfect. They both shared the same obsession. Work. She was also beautiful, intelligent, and so witty. Her mind had entranced him in a way that no other woman had before. Her voice had captivated him the first time he had heard it.

He remembered when he had first met her at an entomology seminar he had held at her college. She was so young and so curious. Sara had a mind full of questions that had made him wonder about her. He was almost overjoyed when she had visited him after the lecture. They had talked for so long, he was captivated by her. When he was leaving they had exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses, so they always kept in touch.

But the problem was always there.

He was much too old for her, and she only had a crush on him. Nothing that would last long term. He still wondered why, to this day, he had asked her to come to Las Vegas. He didn't know the same old crush would still be there. And it still surprised him. Even as she got older, he would still be much too old for her. She still had her whole life in front of her. If they were to somehow get together, one day she would wake up and realize that she didn't love him...

He shook the thoughts from his head. They were useless; nothing ever came from wishing and regretting. The world is the way it is for a reason. There's nothing he'd be able to do about it.

Gil was confused when he saw he was back at his townhouse. His lonely, empty, and cold townhouse.

He had wondered so many time what it would be like to come home, and have Sara waiting there for him. Or to fall asleep with her in his arms, and wake up the next mourning to see her beautiful face. Oh, how he wished that could happen.

But wondering and wishing never got anyone anywhere in life.

He exited his car and walked up to his house, and opened the door to find the house dark. He made his was to his bedroom with no difficulty, and lazily changed into his pajamas. Waiting for pure exhaustion to hit him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sara rolled over in her sleep, as sweat droplets appeared on her forehead, the same terrible event reoccurring in her head.

_A seven year old Sara emerged from her bedroom; her curious mind carried her down the small hall of the Bed and Breakfast that her parents owned. The silence almost rang in her ears, causing pain. She came to the end of the hall and followed the stairs down to the first floor. A smell filled her nose, it smelt strongly of copper. Sara came to the end of the hall; the white carpet was stained with a new color, a darker color that seemed to be giving off the strange odor. She turned the corner to a scene she'd never forget._

_Her mother sat in their nicer living room, her white clothes covered in the same strange liquid; she was sobbing, and at her feet sat a knife that they had used that night to cut the meat at dinner. The copper smell was now overpowering, and it made her nostrils twitch._

_Her mother looked up at her, reveling the familiar black and blue on her face. She was ghostly pale, and she looked so scared, it freighted Sara._

_"Mom?" She questioned quietly at first, worried if she spoke too loud the silence around them would be lost. "Mommy?" She said louder, wanting to get her attention. Her mother stood up, and walked over to her making more of the dark red fluid visible and pulled her into a hug._

_"It's over, baby." Her mother said, into her hair, and Sara felt the thick liquid sink threw her shirt. "It's all over, he can't hurt us anymore." Sara pulled away from her mother, finally pulling all the clues together._

_"Where's Daddy?" She asked, growing worried. Her mother looked confused, and then a small smile crossed her lips._

_"He's gone, honey, he won't hurt you anymore." Sara backed away, until she found herself in the kitchen. Her mother stared at her utterly confused. Sara kept backing away until a warm liquid touched her feet, she jumped around to see her father on the ground in a pool of blood. He had several holes in his chest, and as she stood there looking at him she saw the blood spread further and further from his body. Her eyes widened in shock, she quickly stepped out of the blood and ran back to her room. She slid inside the closet, and took comfort in the silence that surrounded her in the darkness._

_She closed her eyes, tears falling out of them. Only to be found twenty minutes later by a police officer that had followed the small bloody footprints._

_"Hey." He said, looking down on the small child covered in blood. He reached down and touched her arm, Sara's skin flinched. He had helped her out of the closet and down the stairs with a sad look on his face. Sara's eyes followed the small footprints that lead from her room, to the kitchen._

_The officer put her in a police car, and showed her his radio. When she looked back at her house she saw her mother being lead out, still in the blood stained clothes, by an officer. She was in handcuffs._

Sara shot out of her dream sitting up, her eyes looking around the room to confirm that was what it was. She crashed back down, sighing loudly. She hadn't dreamt about her father's murder in years, she knew it had to be the stress that had brought the memory. Sara tried to blink it away, then quickly found out that it was useless.

She climbed out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom, and washed her face, waking herself up. She went back to her room and checked the time to see that if would be useless to go back to sleep, when she had to work in two hours.

Gil was overtaken by sleep rather quickly, his mind and body totally exhausted. But even in his dreams then Debbie Marlin case tormented him.

_Gil stepped into the hall of Debbie Marlins house. His mind taking in every detail. How there was one set of footprints, that lead down the hall and back. The carpet looked extremely clean, and in the living room a bottle of wine sat unopened with two wine glasses by its side._

_He kept moving and found himself in the bedroom, he flashed his flashlight around, noticing the nightgown that lay on the bed, and how the closet door was open._

_The police officer had told him that the body was in the master bathroom, so he quickly made his was to the open door. The air smelt strongly of copper and cleanser. The bathroom light was one, making the bright white tile look immaculacy clean. The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom, having a huge bathtub, then two sinks, and finally a shower. The glass was streaked with blood._

_He took another step in to see the body of the 28 year old on her knees in the fetal position. He squatted down next to the body to get a closer look. When his flashlight shown on her face his heart stopped._

_Sara Sidle looked back at him._

_He blinked, to test his vision. The face didn't change, and he had to remind himself that she was outside, waiting for her assignment. He continued to look at her face. The face that he had fell in love with. But this wasn't her. His mind was playing tricks on him._

_He looked into her eyes for confirmation, and expected to see the same happy glow that filled Sara's, but was met with eyes that were cold and empty._

Gil opened his eyes.

'It was just a dream.' He told himself, even though he knew that 'just a dream' would hardly sustain him. He knew that Sara was at her home, sleeping, and breathing.

Gil began to get angry with himself. Not only had this case bothered him during the day, but it also haunted his nights. He didn't know what he would do if it was Sara's body instead of Debbie's. His mind couldn't even bare to think of it. He knew he had pushed he away, assigning her perimeter. But he couldn't let her see the body, not like that at least. He knew Sara had seen it, did she see herself when she looked at Debbie's face?

Gil shook the thought from his head and saw on his clock that he had an hour before shift started.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I really appreaciate all of them! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)

Chapter: 2

Gil walked out of his townhouse, locking the door behind him, and headed towards his car. He stopped with a puzzled expression on his face when he saw a tiny slip of paper blowing with the small breeze on his windshield wipers.

He snatched the paper off and unfolded it to read,

Dr. Grissom,

I want my justice. Fix what you messed up or I will destroy the one thing you love.

Gil looked up from the note, and up and down the street. No one was out.

He sighed and, being the scientist he was, bagged the note. He had absolutely no idea who wrote the note, but he'd be damned if he just accepted the threat.

He hurried in his car, and drove off to the crime lab. All his thoughts kept drifting back to Sara.

He would have to see her today. Damn. He had successfully avoided her for over three days, and now he would have to face her. It wasn't as if he didn't want to see her, he was starting to miss the smile that she gave to him. And the way she gave everything she had to solve a case. Hell, he even missed the quick handed remarks she gave to everyone when she was pissed off.

He physically shook his head, forbidding the thoughts.

When he arrived to the crime lab, he headed straight for his office to pick up the cases for that night.

Gil was surprised when he saw the break room full with all his CSI's, except one. He didn't say anything about it.

Greg stood at the coffee machine, looking over his Blue Hawaiian as it brewed; Nick sat on the couch next to Warrick both of them fixed on the TV screen as they continued playing their video game. And lastly Catherine sat at the table rolling her eyes at Nick and Warrick.

"Hey, Gil." She said when she noticed he was in the room.

Both Nick and Warrick dropped the controllers, and focused their attention on their supervisor.

"Now, we're only short one." Warrick said as he looked around the room.

Nick followed his gaze and added, "Where is Sara? She's usually the first person here."

Greg pulled out his phone as he turned to face the group, "Here, I'll call her!"

He was interrupted by Catherine's cell phone ringing. "Willows." She answered, then turned to Greg with a smile on her face. "Oh, hi, _Sara_." Greg frowned and stuffed his cell phone away.

Catherine listened for a moment then said, "Alright, I'll let Grissom know...yeah alright, see you soon." She hung up the phone and turned to Gil. "Sara's on her way, she just lift her apartment."

"Why didn't she call Grissom?" Nick wondered out loud. Catherine turned to Nick with a smile and answered,

"His phone is off." Gil checked his phone, and sure enough it was turned off. He shoved it back in his pocket and turned back to his CSI's.

"What's that?" Warrick asked, gesturing to the note that was still in the plastic baggy.

Gil looked down at the note and answered, "I found this on my car this morning."

"What does it say?" Nick asked.

Gil shrugged and answered, "Doesn't matter." He then turned and pulled out assignments.

"Alright, Nick when Sara gets here, you guys have a DB in the back of Denny's."

Nick smiled and said, "Oh, she'll love this." He grabbed the paper from Gil, and sat back down.

"Catherine, Warrick, we have another DB in a hotel room."

Both Catherine and Warrick nodded, stood, and followed Gil out of the room, leaving Nick to wait for Sara.

Gil reentered the room after dropping of the note with Jackie, and turned to Nick said, "If you need anything, call me."

"Sure, boss."

Gil walked to the parking lot, to see Catherine and Warrick climbing into their cars. Gil sat in his car when he saw Sara's SUV pull in.

He tried to hurry away, he wasn't really in the mood to see her just yet, but out of his rearview mirror he saw Sara running up to his car.

He pushed on his breaks and lowered his window.

Sara gave a small smile when saw him.

A second later, her face turned into Debbie Marlin's, and then flashed back to her own.

"Hey, Gris. Sorry, I'm late." She said, trying to control the urge to strangle the man in front of her.

Gil gave her a blank stare, trying to convince his mind that Sara was not dead, but right in front of him breathing.

"Hello?" Sara asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Nick's waiting for you inside, you have a DB in back of Denny's."

"Alright." She said, still standing close to his car, making no effort to move.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked, Sara shook her head and started retreating.

"No."

Gil watched her as she entered the building and gave a strong sigh, then raised his window, and drove to the crime scene.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sara entered the building, her temper was rising.

He didn't even want an excuse for her lateness. He just whisked her away, trying to get on with his own life. Well, what was she expecting anyway? Him to try to rebuild their relationship? Him to try to peruse a romantic relationship with her?

Sara was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even see Nick, until they ran into each other.

"Good, you're here." He said walking towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." She said, trying to keep up with him.

"Your car or mine?" Nick asked, once they got outside.

"Mine." She said, fishing out her keys from her pocket. Nick put his kit in her trunk and sat in the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Sara asked.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Gil entered the hotel room and was met by Catherine and Warrick.

"What do we have?" He asked setting down his kit and pulling on his gloves.

"22 years old, female, name is...Joann Kingsley. Looks like she was stabbed, and hit on the head." Catherine said.

Gil walked deeper into the cheep hotel room. There were two queen sized beds, a nightstand separating them. At the foot of the nightstand was the body of Joann, she looked like a tourist. Wearing shorts and a white tank top. There were at least 20 stab wounds on her chest, the blood pool at least a square foot.

Gil looked down at the body deciding that she must have fell, been stabbed, and died at this spot. Her blonde hair covered her face, giving an uneasy feeling off.

Jim walked into the room, reading off his small memo pad. "The room is registered to a Mr. David Young."

"Then why isn't he the one dead on the floor?" Gil asked, kneeling by the body to look up at Catherine and Warrick.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sara and Nick approached Denny's, following the red and blue flashes of police lights. A small crowd of people were looking onto the scene, being help back by the yellow Crime Scene tape.

They walked up to O'Riley, looking around for the body.

"The woman's in the dumpster." He offered and pointed to the large green dumpster against the wall.

"You know anything about the body?" Sara asked, slipping on latex gloves and walking to the dumpster.

"No, waited for you guys." O'Riley sighed. Then he pointed to the curb where a young girl sat, hugging her legs. "That girl found her, taking out the trash."

Nick nodded and followed Sara. She pointed her flashlight in and saw the body lying on top of the trash. She silently shook her head.

"What?" Nick asked, looking in.

"Who ever did this didn't even bother covering her up."

They looked down at the woman, her head turned to the side, exposing her neck, where tight bead were strung around her neck. The rest of her body looked relatively unharmed, except for defensive wounds on her wrists.

"Someone needs to go in their." Sara said, stating the obvious, looking at Nick whose face was filled with a sly smile,

"Ladies first."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Gil looked around the hotel room, his eyes resting on the ruffled beds.

"Hey Cath, one body two ruffled beds?"

Catherine walked out of the bathroom, "Nothing unusual in there, all the stuff in the shower belongs to a woman."

Warrick continued photographing the body, "You think they came together, got into a fight, ended up killing her, and bailed?"

"It looks like that." Catherine said.

"We have no evidence even suggesting that." Gil said, getting annoyed on how they always jumped to conclusions before examining the evidence.

"What else does it look like, Gil?" Catherine challenged.

Gil ignored her and walked over to the small plastic garbage under the sink. He kneeled down, and started picking threw it. He pulled out an empty Doritos bag, a used water bottle, and a plastic bag from Wal-Mart, and a crumpled piece of toilet paper.

As Gil picked it up, he noticed that something was inside it. He unraveled it to find a bloodied pen.

"Catherine, Warrick," He said, keeping the pen out of sight, "What do you thing the murder weapon is?"

Both looked at the body and Catherine was the first to speak up.

"A screw driver, maybe?"

Warrick shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, a screwdriver had a sharp edge, the bruising around look like she was stabbed by a blunt object...a pen or something."

Gil gave a smirk and turned to show them the pen. Then noticing some writing on it squinted and read aloud, "David Young, Office Phone 555-4326, Cell Phone 555-7564, Austin, Texas."

"What kind of pen has all that information on it?" Warrick asked.

"A real estate always carries these pens with them. David Young is employed by Century 21."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sara was searching through the back of her SUV for her standard issued jumpsuit. Nick was leaning against her car, talking to the girl who found the body.

"So..." Nick started, waiting for her to give him her name.

"Kaylee Reynolds." She answered shyly, glancing over at the dumpster, where she knew the body was.

"Kaylee, you were taking out the garbage when you found the body, right?"

"Yeah," She said, pausing to take in a deep breath, "I hate wh-when I have to throw the-the garbage out. I always w-worry about finding a...a body." She finished in a whisper.

"And why did you think you'd find a body?" Nick questioned, as Sara gave a small sigh when she finally ground the jumpsuit.

"Too much T.V." She confessed, looking back to the dumpster.

Sara started pulling the jumpsuit on and asked the girl her own question. "Do you recognize the body?"

Kaylee gave a nervous nod and her eyes rested on Nick. "Yeah, she was in about an hour ago. She comes in every Wednesday for a late dinner."

"Was she by herself, with a friend, a date?" Sara pressed on.

Kaylee shook her head 'no', and her eyes finally rested on Sara. "She always comes in by herself. I'm always her server. She was so nice, never in a hurry, or agitated."

Nick nodded, "Alright, thanks for you help, Kaylee."

"Welcome." She said, eyes resting on the dumpster again.

"This officer right here will keep you company." Sara said nudging towards O'Riley.

Kaylee gave a small smile, and walked towards him.

"Alright, you ready to go digging in the dumpster?" Nick said, a smile tugging on his lips.

"God, I hope it doesn't smell in there." Sara said, as she tied her hair in a pony tail, pulled on clear goggles, and lastly a new pair of gloves.

"You've smelled worse things." He said.

Sara smiled and said, "Yeah, maybe all the garbage will cover up your smell."

"Hey...that one was uncalled for." He said, as they got to the dumpster, lacing his fingers so she could use it as a step.

Sara couldn't help but smile. She was coming out of her bad mood, and all it took was some harmless flirting with Nick.

She climbed into the dumpster and kneeled next to the vic.

"Did David show up yet?" Sara asked, Nick shrugged. "Well, it smells like shit in here." She commented.

"Should I be writing this down?" Nick asked, looking in.

Sara pulled out her flashlight. "Looks like she was strangled by a beaded necklace."

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Nick asked.

Sara gave a small sigh, "This is a dumpster, everything in here is ordinary."

"We'll have to bag everything." Nick complained.

"Hey, you're not the one in here." Sara said, as she reached in the body's pocket for ID, instead she pulled out a note. "Nick, I have a note."

"What does it say?" Nick questioned.

Sara opened it and read it only to say, "Shit. Nick, I think you're going to have to call Grissom."

(A/N: Now go ahead and leave a review! You know you want to!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE all of you for them:))

Chapter: 3

Gil was in his way back to the lab with the evidence when his cell phone rang.

"Grissom." He said, answering it to hear Nick's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Grissom, Sara and I were processing the DB when she found a note."

Gil waited, expecting to hear more.

"And..." He persisted.

"And...Well, you should come down here and see this."

"Nick," Gil sighed, "Just bag the note and bring it back to CSI, I'll see it there."

Gil heard silence on the other end, then,

"Grissom, the note's for you. It was in the victim's pocket. You need to see it."

Gil sighed then turned his SUV around, heading towards their crime scene.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Gil said then hung up the phone.

He sighed angrily. There was a reason that he paired Sara up with Nick. He wasn't ready to be around her. The Marlin case had really thrown him threw a loop. He was now wondering if it would be as easy to work with Sara as it once was.

Gil saw Denny's come into view, after grabbing his kit, signing in, and greeting O'Riley, he started to the dumpster. After seeing Nick standing alone, he felt a little more confident and strode up to him.

"What do you have so far?" Gil stopped next to Nick, and instantly tensed when he saw Sara's head pop out of the dumpster.

"Jesus." She said as she gasped for air. "It smells horrible in there."

Nick chuckled at her, and he received a glare. He turned to Gil and started to explain the scene. "She was strangled by some beaded necklace, no ID, wallet, cell phone...nothing. Just a note that Sara found in the victims pocket."

Sara stared at Gil's face studying him. He looked tense...he didn't want to be around her.

"Where's this note?" Gil asked, turning to Sara, who physically gave her head a small shake.

"The one you got today, Boss, they seem pretty similar." Nick said.

Sara was about to hold out the note, when confusion filled her face. "What? There's another note? What did it say?"

"Doesn't matter." Gil said, pulling out his flashlight and looking into the dumpster.

"Ahhh, yeah, it matters. It connects the two notes." Sara said, growing angry.

"Let me see the note, Sara." Gil said holding out his hand to her.

She looked from him to Nick, and gave him a 'Can-you-believe-he-just-said-that' look.

"What did the other note say?" Sara challenged back. Nick sighed; Sara was not going to give up without a fight.

"Give me the note." Gil said with a deeper voice that intimidated even Nick, but Sara still held it out of his reach.

"What did the other note say?" Sara said in a scary voice that gave Nick the chills.

"Just give it to me, Sara." Gil said in an 'end-of-conversation' voice.

Hesitantly Sara held to note to him, and he read:

griSsom, i hAve MANy THings i hAve to do. Just let me have my lONg awaitEd juStice.

"This was _in_ the Vic's pocket?" Gil asked Sara.

"Yeah," Sara said, moving towards the edge of the dumpster, she made a mental note: go shopping because lemons wouldn't hurt the smell right now.

Gil stood in thought for a moment, and then looked back up at Sara.

"Sara, I'm putting you on the case with Warrick and Catherine, I'll take this one from here."

Sara's mouth dropped as did Nick's.

"What?" She said grabbing the edge of the dumpster with both hands, preparing to climb out. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, Gris, I mean Catherine and Warrick have that case under control, or you wouldn't be here." Nick said, Gil shook his head.

"Sara I need you at this crime scene, the cas-"

Sara jumped out of the dumpster, using Nick's shoulder as leverage. "You know what? You don't need me at the other case; you just can't be around me. Well, to hell with you if you thought I'd let that happen!" She yelled.

Gil stood open mouthed watching her leave. Nick gave a heavy sigh then followed her.

"Sara, wait!" He called after her. Sara stopped unzipping the jumpsuit and turned to Nick. He expected to see anger and get her wrath, but instead her eyes were lined with tears and she looked more warn out than anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nick, I'm going home." She said in a quiet voice.

"Sar, come on, you know that Grissom is just being Grissom. Just go to the other scene, do you job, and then I'll go with you to help him pull that stick out of his ass."

She gave a small smile, and then peeled off the rest of the jumpsuit, handing it to Nick, with her gloves. "Can you bag those and label them. I'm going home."

Nick watched her as she left, the tail lights from her car disappearing into the distance.

When Nick returned to the dumpster he found Gil talking with David. When they finished their conversation, and David left to get a stretcher, Nick stood behind him and asked in a bitter tone, "Do you feel better now?"

Gil gave a heavy sigh, "Nick we don't need three people on this case."

Nick gave a sarcastic nod, and then said, "And they do? We were fine processing this scene. You just really like pissing Sara off, don't you?"

"Every minute you spend bickering, we're losing evidence."

Nick decided against arguing and started to collect evidence.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sara deepened her breaths to stop the tears.

'God, I can not believe him!' She thought angrily. 'The asshole regrets not having a relationship with me, but he still treats me like shit.'

_'You don't know that he regrets not taking you up in his offer...'_ A voice in the back of her head hissed back.

'He looked like he did this morning!' She thought back angrily.

_'You don't know that for sure, he could have been mad that he didn't get Lurie for murder..."_

"Sweet lord, I'm going crazy." She said aloud as she turned into a liquor store parking lot.

She returned to her car moments later with two six packs.

She started to drive back to her apartment and was surprised when she saw that she had arrived.

'Did I even stop at any red lights?' She wondered. And that scared her.

She was so upset that Gil could upset her with such a small gesture. Why did she even fall for him in the first place? Why couldn't she be smart and move on?

Sara rested her head on top of her hand on the steering wheel.

She tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was a lost battle. She sat in her car and cried, the tears slowly turning to sobs.

Little did she know she was being watched from across the street.

(A/N: Thanks for reading...please leave me a review, let me know if you like it, hate it, or whatever!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews!)

Chapter: 4

Catherine walked into Gil's office after shift ended. He was sitting behind his desk reading a file. She leaned against the door frame waiting for Gil to notice her.

"Hello, Catherine." He said without looking up.

"Nick told me what you did to Sara." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gil looked up, "Why didn't Sara tell you?"

"Why would she?" Catherine asked as Gil's anger surfaced.

"Because I assigned her to your case. She did show up right?"

Catherine closed the door and sat down in fount of his desk.

"She went home."

Gil took off his glasses and threw them on the desk. "She was _supposed _to help with your case."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "What's with you and Sara? You've been acting like a total prick!"

Gil leaned back in his chair and started to rub his temples. _Damn migraines._

"Is it because the Marlin case? The vic looked like Sara, so you treat her like shit! Now I now you guys have this...thing, but you never let it interfere with work."

"Catherine, this has nothing to do with the Marlin case." He said choosing to ignore what she said about their...'thing'.

"Bullshit." She said simply. "I was there, I saw the body, and hell, I don't even talk to Sara that much, but I do know that you were avoiding her."

"Catherine shifts over. Go home."

Catherine sighed, and then stood up and walked to the doorway mumbling something about men in general and he swore he heard 'assholes, all of them' in the rant.

Gil sighed and shook his head slightly. Women were a whole different species, he decided, and he doubted he would understand them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Catherine walked into the break room to find Warrick, Nick and Greg.

"Cath," Warrick said when he saw her, "I just called the officer for the warrant, we'll have it by next shift."

"Well, I guess you're going to have fun serving the warrant on your own..." Greg said.

Warrick turned to Catherine confused, "What is he going on about?"

Catherine turned to him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Sorry, but he's right. Greg and I were chosen to go to one of the public dinners with the mayor."

"You're kidding?" He said. "Isn't there any way you could get of it?"

"Believe me, I tried."

"Well, you can get someone to switch with you...I mean, you've gone to how many of these...four, was it?" Nick said, pushing off from the counter he was leaning against, and went to rinse out his coffee cup.

"Nick, do you wanna go?" Catherine said, hope shining through her eyes.

"Nick? Hell no, I'm not showing up with Nick as my date." Greg said.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well, that's great to know, but I wasn't talking about me."

"Well, who else would...?" Warrick started, "Hell, you're not talking about Sara are you?" At Nick's nod, Warrick continued, "And just how would you get her to agree with this?"

"Well, If I know Sara and I saw that argument...She's on her couch right now, a beer in hand, and watching some kind of man hater or really sad and upsetting movie."

Greg's eyes lit up. "Cath, I have to agree with Nick on this."

"Man, you just want to see Sara in a dress." Warrick said.

Catherine had a smile on her face. "You know Nick, sometimes I wonder how you've made it this far in life. It's just moments like these that give me a glimmer of hope." Then she exited.

Nick had a smile on this face, and then her words registered. "Hey..." He said, then realized the room was empty.

Sara sat in front of her TV with a beer in one hand and the remote to the DVD player in the other. She watched as Jennifer Connelly tried her hardest to revive Ben Kingsley after he had taped a plastic bag to his face.

Now normally Sara never cried in movies but with several beers in her system and 'House of Sand and Fog' on she was an emotional wreck. The sobs escaped as Jennifer Connelly realized three people were dead and one in jail because she didn't want to give up her house.

Then a knock came from out side her door. She, ungracefully, pulled herself up from a sitting position and opened the door, with her eyes still on the TV screen.

"Sara, are you ok?" Catherine's concerned voice asked.

Sara nodded, then as if realizing Catherine was there she said, "Hello, what's up?"

Catherine gave Sara a strange look, and then went straight to the point. "I need a favor, see there's-"

"Ok, I'll do it." Sara said interrupting her. At Catherine's confused look, Sara pressed on. "I mean, I know that both of haven't gotten along for...well a while...and I still feel horrible about last year when Eddie died..."

Catherine looked at her, eyes wide. "Sara, you don't have anything to feel bad about, I almost ruined the whole investigation-"

"No, he was the father of you're daughter, and a man you used to love. I should have been more sympathetic about the whole situation, and I am sorry for that." Sara said, leading Catherine in her apartment, and closing the door behind her.

Catherine stood in confusion as Sara wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned back to Catherine.

"So what can I do for you, Cath?"

"I need you to go to the mayor's dinner party for me." Catherine waited for an angry reply of some kind, but was utterly surprised when Sara nodded.

"Sure, I mean I do owe it to you and I don't want to go back to work just yet."

Catherine blinked in surprise. _Alright, who are you, and what did you do with Sara? _"Well, do you have anything to wear? This dinner is formal."

Sara shrugged then walked across her one room apartment to the closet. She opened it and stood back. Catherine took the silent hint and advanced to it.

Catherine almost laughed when she saw its contents, all the same style of shirts, pants, and jackets. As Catherine dug deeper into the small closet she let out a cough from all the dust that covered the clothes in the back. Just as Catherine was about to back out for air she saw something that caught her eye.

Sara watched as Catherine pulled out a cherry red dress, one that Sara didn't remember even buying.

"Well, what have we here?" Catherine turned to Sara, to see the confused look. "You have never worn this before, have you?"

Sara gave a one sided shrug, "Well, I don't go out that much."

Catherine held the dress out to her, "Well, go try it on!"

Sara gave a lopsided smile the retreated to the bathroom with the dress in hand.

Moments later, when Sara emerged for the dressing room Catherine's eyes widened. "Exactly why don't you wear this dress?"

Sara gave a small shrug and looked down at herself. She didn't see what the big deal was, the dress ended just before her feet, and had a very low back, but the lack of clothing was made up by the front that almost reached clavicle bone. The sleeves were two inches thick showing off her arms.

"I don't know...never had a reason." Sara answered looking to the floor.

"Do you have any shoes?" Catherine asked. Sara shrugged. "I'll drop off some heels on my way to work tomorrow."

Sara nodded giving the older woman a smile. "So we're ok, right?" She asked.

Catherine smiled suddenly happy they had apologized to each other. "Yeah, we're alright."

(A/N: Yeah I know this chapter was kinda strange, but I needed to build the plot! Leave me a review, you'll make my life!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Alright...I am sosososo(ect.) sorry about the delay in this chapter. Between school, work, me trying to have a life that isn't CSI, and just being plain lazy, has made this so hard to write. I hope you forgive me, and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Oh, and for all of you who care, Santa came earlier this year...I know have Microsoft word, and I spell checked to whole story...wow, I really suck at spelling, but thanks for reading anyways...)

On with the story!

Chapter: 5

Sara woke up with a pounding headache. She squinted in the brightness of her room, cursing to herself for not closing the blinds the night before. As she stumbled to the small medicine cabinet in her bathroom, she spotted the red dress she bought when she first moved to Las Vegas, when she certain that Grissom would ask her out. After her first year here it earned a place in her closet, further in the back.

She sighed when she saw it. Last night was not some dream; Catherine did come to her apartment and got her to agree to go to the stupid mayor's dinner. She rolled her eyes, why did she do these things to herself?

After taking an aspirin she looked at the clock, she would have to start getting ready for that stupid dinner soon.

Gil sat at his desk, this was the part he hated about his job, paperwork. He sighed, wishing that the DNA and tox results would come back sooner so he could escape.

"Hey." Catherine said, as she walked in and sat down in front of Gil's desk. "Aren't you in what," She paused to check her watch, "twelve hours early?"

Gil looked up, noticing that she was obviously no longer upset with him. "I didn't leave yet. Why are you in so early?"

"Oh, I was just coming in to let you know that Sara and I switched shifts tonight. She's going to the dinner."

Gil leaded back, raising his eye brow. "And how did you manage that?"

"Well, apparently she didn't want to come in tonight anyway." Catherine said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Gil looked down, Sara must really be pissed if she would rather go to the Mayer's party than to work.

Gil was about to answer when his phone rang.

"Grissom."

"_Hey Gil," _Jim Brass's voice said solemnly. _"I have a 419 with your name on it."_

"Jim, it's dayshift's case now. Why are you calling me?"

"_You don't understand. It's another body with a note, beads around her neck…ringing a bell?"_

"Where?"

Jim gave him the address, and Gil said, "Alright, we'll be there." He hung the phone up.

"We have another DB," He said looking up and expecting to see Catherine, but instead saw Nick.

"Really…let's go."

Gil sighed then asked, "Doesn't anyone sleep anymore?"

"Ahh," Nick said as they were exiting Gil's office, "My girlfriend stood me up…I have no life."

"Join the club." Gil mumbled as the made their way to the parking lot.

Catherine stared at the photos of Joann Kingsley's head. The wound was circular and had a diameter of about 2 inches.

_What in hell could have made those wounds?_ Catherine thought angrily. She pulled out pictures of the hotel room, flipping through them till the absence of something caught her eye. _What kind of hotel room doesn't have a phone?_

Then Catherine saw it.

_Joann sat in David's and hers room. Obviously thinking of something. David walked through the door, yelling at her about to hit her, she stood up to defend herself when he picked up the phone and hit her on her forehead. Joann fell to the ground, unconscious, and David picked up his company pen and stabbed Joann till he saw nothing but red. He then quickly wrapped the bloodied pen in toilet paper, and left the hotel room as quickly as he could. _

Catherine only wished there was some evidence to connect David to the pen.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone ringing.

"Willows."

"_Cath, you're never gonna believe this."_

"Warrick, what's up?" She asked, setting all the photos down and putting all her attention on the phone call.

"_David Young's dead."_

"What?" Catherine asked, not wanting to believe her ears. "When did this happen?"

"_A little after Joann's TOD. I'm on my way to his house now…meet me there?"_

"Sure." She said, then they both hung up. _How could this get any worse._

Gil and Nick arrived at The crime scene.

"Well, this is a bit of a change, huh?" Nick said. Gil turned to him, rising an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "The first murder was in a dumpster off a crowded street. This one's in an abandoned barn outside the city."

"Yeah, but according to Brass, It's the same M.O."

They remained silent until the entered the barn. Jim stood by a hay stack, looking grimly on it.

Gil looked upon the young blonde, she looked like she was beautiful, but the cuts and bruises on her hands. You also couldn't forget the beaded necklace stung tightly around her neck.

"She had defensive wounds. She fought back and she fought back hard." Gil said. He looked to Nick who was staring at the body with a 'deer caught in headlights' look.

"Nick, are you alright?"

Nick looked away from the body and to Gil. The look in his eyes told him what Gil wanted to know.

"Nick, did you know her?"

Nick nodded numbly, then saying, "She's my girlfriend."

He turned around and hurried out of the barn.

Gil looked from where Nick was standing, to the body, and finally to Jim. "He's making it personal." Gil mumbled angrily.

"Gil, he made it personal when he stuck that note on you car, threatening you."

Gil nodded, then stood up to find Nick and tell him to go home.

Sara looked at the wall clock again, seeing that she had another 15 minutes until Greg was supposed to pick her up.

She picked up the strapy red heels that Catherine had dropped off on her way to let Gil know that they switched shifts, and put them one.

After they were securely on her feet, she made her way to the mirror in her bathroom. She had to admit that Catherine did do a nice job when she quickly twisted her hair up, but from all the hairspray, moose, and only god knows what else Catherine sprayed, Sara was afraid that she'd explode if she got to close to a candle. Catherine had also pressured Sara into wearing some of her blood red lipstick along with Sara's usual makeup. But in the end, Sara decided that she hadn't looked this nice in a long time.

When the doorbell rang, Sara cursed the nervousness that was flowing through her. What did she have to be nervous about…this was Greg.

She pulled open her door to see Greg's eyes go wide.

"Wow, Sara. You look…great." He said as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Thanks…you clean up pretty well too." She wasn't just being polite either, the black suit that he was in looked rather good, but Greg still had his hair spiked up at all angles.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm for Sara to take, she laughed as she quickly grabbed her purse, then slipped her arm into his and answered,

"We shall."

(A/N: A little known fact, I do type more/faster when I have good motovation...so leave me a review! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or a funny joke you know (I'm still so amused with how many people told me what they had for dinner) And The next chapter should be up soon...but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading...and reviewing!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Now this chapter had NO GSR, I know, it's a sin in itself, but I really had to close the case that Catherine was working. But don't worry, next chapter will be up soon, maybe later today, depends on how fast I can type, so enjoy!)

Chapter: 6

Gil entered the morgue and saw Dr. Robbins looking over Anna Myers. Gil shook his head, this had been the same woman that Nick thought had stood him up before.

"Sad, isn't it?" Dr. Robbins. Gil looked up at him, the words ringing in his head.

"Yeah," Gil answered, walking over to the body. "Do you have a COD yet?"

Robbins nodded and said, "Strangulation, but she wasn't taken down easily, she fought hard."

Gil nodded, remembering the cuts and buries on her arms and legs. "Any signs of rape?"

"None, whoever did this just used her as a messenger."

Gil looked away from the body and up at Dr. Robbins.

"You must have missed this, she was clutching this pretty tight." Robbins reached behind him and produced a note. "I believe this is part of the same MO as Samantha Jones, the first victim."

Gil nodded grimly as he took the note in one of his latex-gloved hands.

GRISSOM, anOTHER nO NamED BODy FOR YOU. THINGS WILL GeT WOrsE.

Gil gave a heavy sigh, "Anything different with this case?" Gil pulled off his reading glasses and focused on the body again.

"Nothing other than the fact that she fought back. Otherwise, she's just like the first girl." Dr. Robbins said grimly.

Gil nodded, "Thanks." He said as he walked out of the morgue to his office to look over the evidence they had.

"Hey, Catherine." He said as he passed her in the hall.

"Hi." She said back as she continued walking to the evidence locker. With the help of Warrick, they had searched David Young's house. They had found some interesting pictures which contained Both David and Joann or David and Kate Kingsley, Joann's sister.

After checking the evidence in, she left CSI HQ and went to the Las Vegas Police Department looking for Jim who had brought Kate in.

Catherine saw Jim waiting outside on of the interviewing rooms and walked up to him.

"Kate Kingsley is inside. She swears she didn't know anything about her sister's murder, as well as David's murder."

"Well," Catherine said holding up the folder she was holding, "After she sees some of these, maybe she'll open up a bit."

They both entered the room; Catherine took a seat across from Kate while Jim hung in the back of the room.

"Hello, my name is Catherine Willows. I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I would like to ask you a few questions about you sister, Joann and David Young." Catherine said as she made a mental note that Kate flinched when she had said David's name.

"I don't know anything about that." Kate said, as she tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and pulled down her designer labeled pant suit that she was wearing.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked. Kate nodded in response and Catherine decided that it was time to shake her up a bit. "So did you know David well?"

Kate shrugged in response. "Well, he was dating my sister."

Catherine nodded, the opened the folder, pushing aside postmortem pictures of Joann and David, to the pictures of a very alive David and Kate.

"Was it some kind of two for one deal?" Catherine asked as she pushed the picture forward.

Kate finally looked up to the picture and the color drained from her face. She opened her mouth to response but no words came out.

"You don't have to say anything, Kate. A picture is worth 1,000 words and well, we have seven." Jim said through his chuckling.

"I'm not a slut or anything." Kate said, as she pushed the picture back towards Catherine.

"I never said that you were. I just want to know how you felt knowing you and your sister was having sex with the same man." Catherine took out the photo of Joann and David, and pushed both of them back to Kate.

Kate looked away biting one heavily lip glossed lip. "Look, we were only together when they separated a few weeks back. Then when she says she wants him back, he drops me and goes running back to her."

"You see, I would almost believe that if these pictures didn't have both the date and time that they were taken printed on the back."

Once again, Kate looked the other way. "Yeah, well he had a hard time making up his mind."

"And I bet that pissed you off."

Kate pressed both her hands on the table and leaned forward. "We're from Kingman. David said that sometime he would take me up to Vegas. The next week I get a call from Joann asking me to water her plants when David takes _her_ to Vegas! I'm not stupid Miss Willows, I don't like being treated like I am."

"So you kill your sister? Then you kill the man that you both were with?"

Kate stood up angrily and pounded her fist, "I said that I didn't know anything about that!"

"Yes you did." Catherine said. She decided that if she was going to get a confession out of Kate, she would need to calm her down a bit. "Why did you decide to come here to Vegas?"

By the look of Kate's face, Catherine decided that the question was not calming her down.

"Why the hell would I come here! Because I wanted to see if it was true! David, that sorry asses son of a bitch, was here with Joann." Kate said, still agitated, after sitting back down.

Catherine the revised her decision and tried to make Kate as mad as she could so maybe she would let something slip.

"So when you saw that they had rented a hotel room together you freaked, then killed Joann?"

"Look lady, Joann is my sister. Which means that we never got along. Then she steals my boyfriend? I did not kill her, but of coarse I followed her here to talk about it."

" But you didn't kill her?"

"Hell, she wouldn't even talk to me!" Kate said, her voice raised.

"Were you in her hotel room?"

Kate started laughing humorously, "Um, did you just hear a word that I just said? She wouldn't speak to me! She wouldn't even open the door to me!"

"Then how did you hair get in the room, on the body of you dead sister?"

Kate's mouth opened, then closed, resembling a fish.

"You know what I think?" Catherine said, after feeling very confident that Kate was about to crack soon. "You killed your sister, then you left with David, he must have done something to piss you off because next thing, he's dead too?" Catherine's voice had risen with her theory.

"That asshole called me Joann! I think that would piss anyone off!" Kate yelled, then abruptly covered her mouth with both hands.

Catherine looked over at Jim with a smile, he gave a nod and walked over to Kate, reading her, her rights.

Catherine stood up and left the room feeling pretty darn good about herself. She checked her watch on her wrist to see that she could have gone to the Mayer's dinner after all, and silently wondered how Sara and Greg were getting along.

(A/N: Yep, no GSR, but hey if you leave me a review I'll be sure to hurry and put some in it! Please leave me a review, I'll write faster! Thanks for reading anyways!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Thanks for all the awesome Reviews! I Love you all sosososo much! Ok this chapter had absolutly no GSR, but this is a Grissom/Sara Story even though this chapter is Sara/Greg, so don't kill me!)

Chapter: 7

Sara smiled brightly as Greg handed her a glass of champagne.

"Why thank you Greg." She said as she took a long drink. It had been one of her many alcoholic beverages that she had that evening. Greg smiled back, then took a long drink of his own.

They had already had dinner and now were waiting for the Mayer to give his speech so they would be able to leave.

They were standing in the back corner of the large room, watching others dance and laughing at nothing.

"So Sara, did you have an awful time like you thought you would?" Greg said as he leaned against the wall facing her.

Sara tried not to smile as she said, "Well, it wasn't _as_ bad as I thought it would be." At the end of the sentence she was smiling.

Greg gave her a big smile then took another drink from his glass.

"Excuse me," A man said from behind Sara. She turned to see a man about the same height as Greg, except with blond hair and bright green eyes staring at her.

"Yes?" Sara questioned.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, Sara stepped closer to Greg, hoping to show the man that she was with him.

"No, thank you." She said, when he continued standing there. Sara turned around to Greg, thinking that the man would leave.

A firm hand on her arm convinced her otherwise. "Come on it's just one dance."

Greg was at her side, pulling the man's arm off her as he said, "Pal, she said that she wasn't interested." Sara watched as both men looked at each other like they would start fighting.

"Come on Greg," She said as she put her hand in Greg's and dragged him to the small dance floor, "Let's dance." She felt Greg resist for a second, then follower her out.

Once on the dance floor, Greg pulled Sara to him as they swayed to the soft music. Sara looped her arms around his neck and felt his warm hands on her skin on the small of her back where the 'v' ended. Sara tried to relax but she felt as if she was betraying Grissom.

She shook her head lightly. Sara figured that she had made herself fall in love with Grissom and now, dancing with another man made her feel unfaithful. It's not like Grissom and her were even dating, or anything of the sort. The other day he had admitted that she wasn't worth it.

Sara took a deep breath and rested her head against Greg's cheek, and in return she felt his arms tighten around her. She wondered why Greg liked her so much. She was obviously not really worth that much if Grissom couldn't even have a simple dinner with her because 'doesn't know what to do about _this._'

Sara remembered when she first moved to Vegas she was happier. Why did she change? She remembered all the cases that she and Grissom had worked together from when he had told her that she was beautiful till when he ignored her completely. Her moods depended on how Grissom had treated her. But what would happen when he left? Or ended up dating someone else? She's just setting herself up for heart ach.

Sara gave another little sigh, enjoying the feeling of warmth coming off of Greg. Slowly she pulled her face away from Greg to look in his eyes. He looked at her worriedly, wondering if he had crossed the line. Sara gave him a soft smile as Greg's hand caressed the small of her back where the 'v' was. They started leaning towards each other, Sara feeling guiltier and guiltier as their lips got closer, only to be interrupted by the speakers booming the Mayer's voice.

Neither Sara or Greg paid any attention to it, other than drawing apart.

"Do you want to go now?" Greg asked, his thumbs making circles on the small of her back.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sara said.

Hesitantly, they let go of each other and started back to the table they sat at which Sara's purse sat on. They hurried out of the hotel that was located off the Strip, and Greg reached for his car keys.

"Greg, we've both had drinks." Sara said.

Greg looked sheepishly down at the keys. "I'll call a cab then."

Sara shook her head and grabbed both of Greg's hands and started dragging him toward the sidewalk.

"I don't live that far from here. When we get to my place you can call cab."

Greg didn't put up a fight, he shoved the car keys in his pocket, and still holding Sara's hand they made their way to her apartment.

They passed the first block in silence before Sara burst out laughing.

"You'd think that we'd both be talkative."

Greg was about to reply when a red mustang pulled over by the couple.

"Can I offer you a ride home, Sara?"

Sara looked at Greg curiously. She didn't recognize the voice. She cautiously approached the car with Greg's hand still in her own.

It was the same blond green-eyed man from the hotel.

"No thanks." She said coldly then pulled Greg back to the center of the sidewalk and continued walking with him.

The mustang followed slowly behind then man still offering her a ride, trying to persuade her to change her mind.

After another block Greg stopped and turned to the car.

"Man, she said no more that enough times. She's not interested!"

The car abruptly stopped and the man jumped out.

"And she's not interested in me…why because she is in you?"

Sara suddenly felt that this wasn't going to end nicely.

"Come on, Greg." She said pulling his arm.

"No, I want to talk to this guy." Greg said, pulling his arm from her grasp. When he was free he walked over to the other man who immediately took a swing at Greg.

Sara gasped as his fist connected with nose. Of coarse when she was young she always wanted two men to fight over her, but not when she didn't even know one of them.

She marched over to the man and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. He quickly covered himself and almost fell over in pain. Sara grabbed Greg's arm and started running.

Another block down they slowed to a stop, Sara quickly turning to Greg, cradling his face between her two hands.

"You alright?" She said trying not to notice the pain that Catherine's heels were causing her feet.

"Yeah, I'm great." He said as he broke into a smile. Sara then too started to laugh as she stumbled to the small alley that was between two brick buildings, Greg following close behind her.

Sara steadied herself against the building as she slipped her shoes off. When they were off her feet she looked at Greg who was standing in front of her watching her every movement. She gave him a smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled his body against hers, pinning herself between Greg and the wall.

A wide smile came over his face as he leaned down to kiss her, Sara willingly obligated. The small kiss suddenly turned into a very passionate make out session. Greg moved his lips from Sara's and started kissing down her neck as his other hand touched the skin on her back. Sara leaned her head back, eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations that Greg was making with his mouth. Sara's arms played with his hair as she opened her eyes.

"Shit." She said and she gasped for breath. Greg pulled back suddenly, wondering if Sara had changed her mind.

"What?" He asked huskily.

"I think we're going to need to call Grissom." Sara said.

Greg looked at her confused, then followed her eyes to the dumpster where a women's bloody body was leaning against.

TBC

(A/N: Thanks for reading, now you can review! The next chapter will either be up this Sunday or next Sunday. Sorry, about the space in between updates, but the more reviews I get the faster I will post! Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews!)

Chapter: 8

Sara leaned against the brick wall and waited with Greg for Jim and Gil to show up. She tugged the coat that Greg lent her closer. This was not going to be good.

Why did work always have to get in the way of her life?

_Because work _is_ you life. _She reminded herself bitterly.

What was Grissom going to say when he got there? He was going to ask how they found the body, why they were walking home, why Greg's nose was broken, and why they both looked uncomfortable.

She leaned her head against the brick wall and closed her eyes. She only opened them when she heard sirens.

Jim Brass got out of his car and approached Sara and Greg in a small jog.

"You guys alright?" He asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah, we only found the body." Greg supplied. Sara gave a nod in agreement.

"Alright, well after I tape the crime scene, I'm going to need to take statements." Jim said, then headed back to his car to get the crime scene tape.

"What are the odds." Sara mumbled under her breath. The smell of alcohol filled her nostrils. _Great, now they're all going to think that I'm drunk! _

Two more cop cars pulled up, one of the police officers stood with Sara and Greg, before Jim returned asking to talk to Sara first. She followed him, slightly away from the body and Greg.

"And off the record, I'm sorry that I have to question you like a criminal."

Sara shrugged then said back, "You're just doing your job. It's just…what are the chances?"

Jim nodded, the stated, "Especially when you're working the murders."

Sara blinked, somewhat confused. "Wait, the girl had a note on her?"

Jim nodded and Sara cursed. "Of course I had to find the body."

"Hey, just relax." Jim said, putting his hand on her shoulder in a comforting jester. Then continued with the questioning. "Alright, how did you find the body?"

Sara took a deep breath then started telling that after the dinner, her and Greg had decided to walk to her house where he would call a cab, because they each had a few drinks. She told him about the strange man that was following her around and how him and Greg had gotten into a fight, then her feet hurting. She emphasized by holding up the heeled shoes that she held in her hand. She told him that neither of them had touched the body and that they had immediately call him.

"Thanks, Sara." He said with a small smile.

"No problem." She said, slightly relieved that she might be able to leave before Gil even got there.

Her relaxed demeanor was short lived however because after Jim had pulled Greg aside to get his statement, Gil's black Tahoe pulled up.

Sara pulled her jacket tighter and watched as he walked over to her. She didn't know why it was even possible, but she was feeling very guilty for kissing Greg moments before.

"Hi." She said shortly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked instead of returning her greeting.

She licked her suddenly dried lips then answered with a small voice, "Greg and I found the body. He's over there getting questioned." Then she pointed to where Jim and Greg stood.

"How did you find the body, weren't you guys supposed to be at the dinner?" Gil asked, looking at her with a strange look.

"It's over, we started walking back home."

Gil gave her a another look, that Sara couldn't quite classify then asked, "Have you been drinking?"

Sara turned her head away the said, "Well they do offer alcohol at those parties…"

At the look that he gave her she continued.

"I had a few drinks."

"You should go home then, because I expect you at work tomorrow." He said.

"I'll head over there now." She said looking at the ground.

Gil looked uncomfortable as he looked back at her.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?"

Sara finally looked up to him, she felt sick. "No, I live about a block over."

Gil looked even more uncomfortable. Sara watched him as his mind seemed to be working through a tough problem.

"So this murder is close to where you live?" He asked her.

Sara knew what he was thinking before he even said anything.

"Gris, If this guy was trying to send a message it would be in the note. This body here has nothing to do with where I live."

But Gil didn't seem to be listening because he walk away from her and straight to where Greg and Jim were standing. He took Jim aside and Sara watched as the whispered back and forth, at some times sending looks in her direction.

She gave a heavy sigh, they were obviously turning nothing into something. The body was located about a block east of her house and they found that as the killer trying to send a message. When Nick's girlfriend was killed that was a message.

Sara gave her head a small shake; this guy obviously had something against Gil.

She looked up just in time to see Gil, Jim, and Greg walking over to her.

"Sara, you didn't say you lived so close." Jim said angrily.

"That's because it doesn't matter." Sara provided, as if they all should have know the fact.

"Doesn't matter! Sara, this guy killed Nick's girlfriend, if he knows where you live…" Greg said, leaving his sentence unfinished so each person could fill in the blank.

Sara just shook her head dismissing it all. "Don't worry about me, I think that girl down there has it worse than I do, shouldn't you be helping her?" She said pointing at the other body, hoping that she could just go home and take a large aspirin.

But they didn't quiet agree.

"Sara, you're going to a hotel." Jim said.

Sara stood there flabbergasted. They couldn't just tell her that she had to stay at a hotel!

"No I'm not." Sara answered back in the same 'final' tone that Jim had used.

"Sara, this guy is very dangerous. For god sake's this murder is located down the street from your house. Yes, it's not as serious as Nick's Girlfriend, but hell, I would hate to be called out here tomorrow because you stayed." Jim said in a voice so low that it sounded like a growl.

Sara hung her head, she really didn't want to go. That would mean disgusting bed sheets, gross bathrooms…and ughh, she shudered just thinking about it.

"Please, Sara." She looked at Gil. He said that so quietly that she wasn't even sure he had even said it. But the look in his eyes when he looked back up at her, with his eyes so sad, Sara felt like she had no other choice.

"Fine." She huffed out. If she was going to do this she might as make them all feel guilty.

She saw all three men visually relax.

"I going to call Catherine to take this case." Gil said, reaching for his cell phone.

"Why, aren't you going to handle it?" Sara asked, and all of their eyes were back on her again.

"Because I'm going to take you to a hotel."

"I'll call a cab."

"Jesus Christ." Jim said, annoyed by the bickering, "Sara do you have your firearm on you?"

A small shake of Sara's head answered his question.

"So let the man with the gun give you a ride."

Sara chose not to say anything else, pulled Greg's jacket off her shoulders and handed it back with a small nod, and then huffed away in the direction of Gil's car.

She could just barely make out the words spoken by Jim next.

"Down boys."

(A/N: Please leave me a review on how you think this story is going, if I'm doing alright, or if you think I need to change anything. I really appreciate your opinions! The next chapter should be up next weekend! Thanks for reading!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Ok, I lied, here's the next chapter!)

Chapter: 9

Gil kept looked over at the silent Sara that sat in the front seat of his Tahoe. After she had told him that they needed to stop at her apartment first, she had kept her eyes focused on anything and everything but him. He knew that she was mad, but didn't she see the danger?

He tried not to give into the part of himself that wanted to desperately to lecture her and just focused where he was driving.

When they pulled out in front of her apartment building he put the gear in park. He looked over to Sara who was looking at him strangely.

"What?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed. By the small flash of hurt that crossed her eyes, he was sure that he was unsuccessful.

"I didn't tell you where I lived." She supplied while unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I'm your supervisor, I should knew where my employees live." He provided then followed her out of the car in suit.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a very pissed off voice that confused Gil.

"I'm going with you." He answered shortly.

Either Sara didn't feel like fighting or just accepted what he said, because she didn't reply but she held the front door of her apartment open for him.

He had never been in her apartment before, sure he drove by a couple times during the Marlin case but he never dared approach it. Her apartment was small, and in the corner sat a few unopened boxes.

"I'll be a minute." She said before disappearing off into her bathroom.

Gil found this the prefect moment to poke around. He looked at her large bookcase first and found the book he had given her in front of all the others. That brought a smile to his face. He moved on to her desk where there were scattered papers across it, with her police scanner. The reason she never slept. He slowly moved to her kitchen, not wanting to go towards her bed. That was too personal. He was looking at a photograph of a small boy and a dog when her phone rang. He almost jumped a foot in surprise.

Before he could call Sara, she out from the bathroom, she exited wearing a sweater and a pair of jean. Comfortable clothes.

She quickly picked up the handset that sat on her desk, and answered with "Hello."

Gil watched puzzlement fill her face as she asked "hello" again. Sara looked as if she was about to hang up when someone must have said something. She listened for a long moment, and then looked up to Gil.

The color was gone from her face and he saw fear in her eyes. He walked over to her, trying to find out what had bothered her so much, when the headset slipped from her hand. She quickly covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

Gil carefully picked up the phone, and pressed it to his ear. His listened for a second then a voice came through.

"Ahh, Dr. Grissom. Helping out an _employee_ again, I see."

"Who is this?" He asked.

"I would think that you would ask how I knew it was you, or how I knew you were helping out your employee. But ever the investigator, asking who I am." The voice said.

"How did you get this number?" Gil asked trying not to be intimidated by the man.

"You can easily find a phone number if you know the full name and address of a person."

Gil almost stopped breathing; he quickly looked to the bathroom where he heard the toilet flush.

"Oh, don't worry, Dr. Grissom. Sara's just fine. She got upset when I mentioned the fact that it's highly unprofessional to make out with another co-worker at a crime scene. Don't you agree?"

Gil watched as Sara came to stand in the doorway; she looked sick. But then again, he was pretty sure that he did too. Sara making out with another man at a crime scene? When had that happened?

"You know the crime scene you were at a few minutes ago? Wow, you look so confused from even out here!" The man said with a small laugh.

Gil's eyes bulged out as he looked to the windows. When he only saw darkness, he looked over at Sara who was hastily packing things.

"Yeah so you better hurry up and take her to that hotel. You wouldn't want me to know where she is, or she may join your other cases in the morgue."

Gil hung up the phone as Sara zipped the bag.

"He was at the scene." Sara said hurriedly as they made there way to the front door.

"I know." Gil said back. A quick look as Sara told him that she looked like she was about to be sick again. "Come on, we're going to the police department."

She nodded and followed him out of the apartment. When they finished descending from the stair case, Gil stood behind Sara with his hand on her back as they made their way to the car. He got Sara seated before he made his way to the driver side of the car. He quickly drove away from her apartment, going fast than the speed limit allowed.

So this man was stalking Sara, he had watched as she and Greg kissed. Sara and Greg kissed. Gil didn't know if he was afraid for Sara or mad at her. How could she go behind his back and kiss Greg? Didn't she still have feelings for him? _You know, by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late._ Too late.

Only when the apartment was out of view, Gil looked over at Sara.

Her eyes were wide as they stared out the window in front of her; he looked down to her hands. Sara's knuckles where white as she held on the handles of the bag.

"Sara…are you alright?"

Her expression didn't change.

"Sara, come on, talk to me. What did he say to you?"

She still didn't look over at him.

Gil reached his hand out and grabbed on of hers. It immediately tensed, but a second later, she tightened it on Gil's.

"I know who he is." She said softly.

Gil looked between the road and Sara as she continued.

"He was at that dinner. He kept talking to me." She blinked a few times then looked at Gil.

"He didn't look like a killer. He looked normal." She paused for a second, and Gil didn't interrupt her. "I mean, not like the killers we deal with. When we work a case, and the killer is present at first, I get a weird feeling around that person. But it didn't happen with this guy."

"Sara," Gil stopped. He didn't know what else to say. What could he say that would possibly say that would comfort her? He gave a heavy sigh before announcing, "We're here." He said at last when they drove into the parking lot.

(A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. LEave me a review. Give me some ideas on how to make this story better! Thanks!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Sorry that this chapter took sooooooo long tobe put up. IO have been having major writer's block, but I am getting over it...So here it is. I hope you all have an awesome Christmas (Or whatever it is that you celebrate!))

Chapter: 10

Gil helped Sara into the police station as well. He had Jim on the phone telling him to get there quickly.

Sara didn't realize where they were until she took a shaky breath and forced herself to concentrate. Gil was a few feet away, phone to his ear. She looked away embarrassed. He knew that she made out with Greg. She knew that he did when he looked at her with the look he had at her apartment. He looked so sick.

_Well, why should he? It's not like he had any claim to me!_

Then why did you feel like you were cheating when you kissed him?

_Oh, I'm going crazy._

Gil finally hung up the phone and opened the door for Sara. She got out of the car holding the bad close to her chest, with her knuckles white.

"Jim has a room at a hotel that he's sending you to. We're going to wait for the cop who will be watching outside your door to get here before we leave." Gil said, after he opened the door for her.

She nodded numbly, getting out of the car and followed Gil to the station door.

"What are we doing now?" She asked, as they entered the warm building.

"We're going to talk to Jim and tell him everything we know." He said, grabbing her elbow and leading her to Jim's office.

Gil didn't knock before he entered. Jim looked up from behind his desk that was scattered with paper work. He didn't look that good either, dark circles framed his eyes, and Sara could tell that the look on his face said that he was worried.

"God, Gil, when did you get that call?" Jim asked before saying any greeting. Sara leaned against the door and watched their interaction.

Gil checked his watch then reported, "Half an hour ago."

"Jesus, Sara are you alright?" He asked looking over to her.

"I'm just peachy." She said, her eyes never leaving the gold plaque that had Jim Brass engraved on it.

"How about you, Gil?" He said looking worriedly from Sara to Gil.

"He knows where I live too." Gil said as if he were just realizing this himself.

Sara looked up from the desk, "What? How?" She found herself asking.

"The first note I got was under my windshield of my car at my townhouse."

"Damnit." Jim growled from behind his desk.

There was a knock from the door. Gil was surprised when Sara jumped.

"Lieutenant Brass." A young voice from the other side of the door asked.

"Come in." Jim growled, obviously still angry with Gil for not mentioning the fact that the killer knew where he lived too till just then.

"I've been assigned watch." The young man said once he was in the center of the office.

"Well you just got yourself another person to watch then."

"Jim that's not necessary." Gil tried but was interrupted by Jim.

"Don't you even try that with me, Gil. I am not in the mood." Jim said to Gil, then he turned to the cop. "Officer Higgins, you will take these two criminalists to the Holiday Inn at the end of the strip next to Circus Circus. You will then watch over their room doors and wait till I send another officer to take the next shift. You will not let anyone inside the rooms unless you have cleared it with me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." He said. He turned to Sara and Gil. Sara got the silent hint and pushed herself off the wall and went into the hallway.

"Jim, you have got to be kidding me." Gil said, looking over at his long time friend who had his head rested in his hands.

"You should have learned one thing about me after we have known each other for all these years. I don't kid." Jim said in a voice that had a 'final word' tone to it.

Gil gave a heavy sigh then followed Sara out of the room, with Officer Higgins close on his heels.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sara shut the door and set her bag down before she lay down on the bed. She felt exhausted and awake. She finally felt the effects of the alcohol wearing off, but all the stress remained. She was being watched.

She rolled over on her stomach. Sure she wasn't being stalked like Nick was a while back…right? Sara closed her eyes and groaned. It didn't make any since. They were Crime Scene Investigators. They didn't do anything but uncover the evidence and present it in court. Why would so many people have grudges against them? They weren't the lawyers that convinced others that their side of the story was true. They weren't police officers who harass suspects to find the truth. They only gathered and organized evidence.

Sara took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd be just fine. With Gil in the room that connected to hers, the police officer that sat by both their doors, and with her gun tucked safely in her bag.

She got up and took her weapon out. Yeah, she was safe. A moment later she was settled on the bed again, gun in her hand under the pillow, with a dreamless sleep in front of her.

(A/N: Now I really need people to tell me any ideas they are having...because I really need them, and I will use them. Please review and tell me if this is total Sht. I really need it. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will (Hopefully) be up soon!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Sara opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. She immediately sat up and looked around her, everything came back to her. The hotel, the police station, the call, the ride, and the make out session.

She put her head in her hands as she felt embarrassment wash through her. Grissom knew that she kissed Greg. Oh God. Sara felt nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach, she gathered some clothes that she had brought with her and went to the shower.

Sara dressed in a pair of plain jeans and a sweatshirt that she didn't even remember owning, let alone packing. She took out her tooth brush and when she was finished she finally looked at herself in the mirror. Her face looked too pale in contrast to her dark hair, and the half moons under each eye didn't help either. She gave a heavy sigh and decided to leave the hotel room.

She put all her belongings in her bag and set it next to the door. After taking the small chain from the lock and twisting the other lock, she exited to room. Sitting outside in the shabby little hall of the cheaper motel was a police officer that she could only assume as the officer that was on look out.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your hotel room."

Sara looked at the older cop with confusion and anger.

"Excuse me?" She said, hoping that she heard the officer wrong.

"Please return to your room, or I will be forced to call Captain Brass." He repeated with a stern voice.

"Then you'd better call him, because I'm leaving." Sara picked up the bag that was sitting by the door and turned to walk down the hall.

She didn't get far because the police officer was standing in front of her blocking her way. Sara tried to push past him but was only pushed back.

"Get out of my way." She said in a deadly quiet voice.

"I've been given orders that no one enters or leaves these hotel rooms."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." She said again.

The cop moved foreword and gently stared pushing her back to her room. Sara refused by yelling at him,

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

The struggle for control was short lived when Gil's door opened.

"What the hell's going on here?"

The officer let go of Sara and she moved to walk down the hall.

Gil reached out and stopped her.

"Let go of me."

He didn't, but he did pull her by her arm into his hotel room.

"God Damnit!" Sara yelled, "I just want to go home!"

Gil locked the door and stood in between the door and Sara. "Do you even remember what happened yesterday?"

"Grissom, I was drunk, yes, but I still remember! Jesus! I just want to go home!"

"Sara! The man knows where you live! He watched you! He hit on you! I will not let you go home right into danger!" He yelled, when some voice in the back of his head told him he should calm down.

"Grissom I am not your concern! You are my boss! You cannot prevent me from going home! You can't tell me what to do outside of work! You just can't! You have no right!"

"Sara, that man is a murderer! He knows where you live. He followed you! For gods sake, he even knows you made out with Greg! Do you expe-"

"Don't you dare bring Greg into this!" Sara said her voice slightly louder than Gil's.

"Well, you sure as hell brought him into this!"

Sara's jaw was clenched so tightly that Gil wouldn't have been surprised if it snapped.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, she took a step closer. Gil didn't know if he should back away or let what was going to happen to happen. His confused mind was met with an answer.

Sara's hand connected to his cheek and he heard the slap sound a second before he felt the pain.

She took a step back and watched as Gil looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

They stared at each other for a moment before the silence was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Gil turned around and opened it. Jim walked in and immediately went stiff sensing the tension.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked.

The only answer he got was Sara shoving past him and Gil to the door, where they heard the police officer telling her she couldn't leave, and being cut off with the slam of her hotel room door.

(A/N: I really don't know about this chapter. I have a huge case of writers block and finding time to actually write. Please let me know what you all think. But don't worry, I am trying to get Gil and Sara mad at each other...it will come together late on, I promise. I'm sorry for the lack of updates though...Please leave me a reivew and tell me what's good and what's crap. Thanks!)


	12. Chapter 12

After a lot of thinking I've decided that there is no way I can possibly finish this story. I simply ran out of ideas... I lost my muse. As much as this physically hurts me, I am giving this story up for adoption. If anyone feels that they can finish it (good) Then I will GIVE you this story. Wow, you people have no idea how much this hurts. Leave me a review or message to let me know if you are interested. Thanks. Nina90


End file.
